My Master's Wish
by kyuubikittykat13
Summary: SasuNaru:YAOI This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be sold. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. But I was and I did. Now, I only have to wonder, how does he feel about me? S/M, hard
1. Proloug: Time

Ano.... I'm sooo sorry... This was supposed to be up and running again near the end of January, the beginning of February, but that did not happen due to life... A few updates on why:

Computer (yes, the brand new one) crashed, almost right after I had gotten up again with my writing... (hence why there was no valentines fic... that plus I was really busy around then...) And I was having a hard time in a few classes... From here on out, I will try to have a new chapter every two weeks ( I don't think I can do one a week, it's too much to write...) And I do intend on finishing this story. As for _For Someone Special_, I do have plans to finish that, but I wanted to get everything caught up with this first...

And now, for the second time.... I present:

**

* * *

My Master's Wish**

Author: Kyuubikittykat13

Warnings: Yaoi, S/M, SasuNaru, AU, OCs (they will remain Unnamed and should rarely appear...), self-beta'ed

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto (Spoiler... Kinda) Chapter 437 would have been unnecessary... Would have happened a LOOOOONG time ago... And end in a threesome... mmm... threesome... *drool*... So, I obviously don't own Naruto... Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

It wasn't like it was legal. Not that that stopped them.

"It's almost time. How many do we have ready this time around?" asked one voice, traveling slowly down the hall he knew was there.

"Three; two males, one female. The youngest just turned eighteen this October." Came the reply. They were passing by his door now.

He could hear them clearly, and knew what was happening. He knew what would happen and feared it. But there was no way to fight it. He was weak from the training, and would be punished harshly if he tried to anyway.

Moonlight filtered through the grimy window, highlighting the dirt-stained face, the lank hair, and the tattered shirt he wore. The yellowed walls seemed to glow with a false sense of the ethereal from the pure light.

The boy was young and definitely underfed from the way the shirt fell off his shoulders, the way his ankles and wrist bones stuck out. He looked like he should have olive tan skin, but it was a sickly pail from the little light he saw, if any; and his spiky blond hair hung limp, framing his face and casting a shadow over his eyes. His face was caked with dirt and grim, but not enough to hid the six scars, three parallel lines on each cheek, perfect as though they were drawn there.

A single tear cleared it's way down a dust covered cheek, glistening in the silver light.

His time was up.

* * *

I know it's short, but I have to redo all the chapters. Luckily, I know where this one has been and it was only two chapters (and the prologue) in so it's easier to recreate. I somehow feel that this one is better than the last. The image I wanted to create... Well, lets just say that this is a better representation of it. And it's longer than it was before. Hopefully all my readers will return and this won't be taken off again... Now I need to go buy some pocky for the next lemon (it's chapter two)... lol...

One last thing, updates will probably not be on Saturdays this time... that's the only day I have with my boyfriend and I'm not giving it up. Thursdays are open, however, after I get some homework done...college, bleh... Ja-ne!

~Kyuubikittykat13


	2. Chapter 1: First Time Buyer

Ah... The next chapter already... Seems like only yesterday I was writing out the hard copy... Oh wait... It was only yesterday... opps... Well, this chapter came out really fast... I feel proud of myself!

**

* * *

My Master's Wish**

By: Kyuubikittykat13

Warnings: some OOCness, randomness, SasuNaru, OCs appear in this chapter, self-beta'ed. No flames please!

Disclaimer: Really People... do you think I would be here if I owned Naruto? No, I'd be on a beach somewhere, getting a tan, and sipping some fruity drink. Kishimoto-Sensei owns.

* * *

He forced a grin as he shook yet another council member's hand. He would rather be anywhere in the world right now, anywhere, but here.

Sasuke hated social functions. He avoided them like the plague, really. But seeing as this evening was hosted by the Uchiha Corp. his brother had forced him to attend. When all he wanted to do was hole himself up in his room and read his brand new historic novel.

But no, instead he was stuck here, being introduced to as the "soon-to-be Co-president" of the company, to numerous old guys and their mistresses. Itachi must have been getting a kick out of this, after all, every time Sasuke thought he was free from one person, he was dragged off to meet "so-and-so" the CEO of "Such-and-such".

Sick and tired of the endless and overly personal questions, Sasuke knew he needed to escape. Faking a poor excuse about needing to use the restroom, he manage to worm his way away from his brother and looked for a good place to hide.

Near the back of the fancy dining hall that was rented was another room, attached. It was rather small and very sparsely populated. At the back of the room was a makeshift stage, an auctioneer closing up the bids on a very old Ming vase and announcing that the next few items were for direct sale only. The room was slowly draining and sounds of a stage crew could be heard moving behind the violet curtain.

Somewhat curious, and feeling that this would be the best place to hide from Itachi, Sasuke drifted towards the middle of the room. After a few minuets, the curtain was removed and Sasuke was shocked to see what was on the other side:There, center stage, held by chains hanging from the ceiling, were three people; two males, a blond and a brunette, on either side of a red-headed female. The brunette and the female were looking around anxiously at the crowd while the blond's face was kept downcast.

Sasuke felt like running back to his brother, telling him what was going on, and having him stop it; but he couldn't move. He stared transfixed at the display before him, much like one would stare at a car wreck.

As the auctioneer started describing the brunette, a masked person in a black cloak with red clouds on it walked up and started fingering the boy, causing him to moan for the crowd, showing off his reactions. Slowly they moved onto the girl, worked her out for the crowd, then headed towards the blond. The blond, realizing that it was "his turn", picked his head up looking frightened.

Blue... At first Sasuke thought he was looking at sapphires or maybe crystallized pieces of the sky. Then he realized that they were the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to be pleading with him, begging to be saved, freed from this torture. Sasuke felt as though his heart had stopped, only to have it double it's pace when the blond started moaning from his treatment. A wave of jelousy washed over him as he watched the guy fingering the boy.

"Find something you like, otouto?" came Itachi's low voice from behind him. (1)

"Aniki!" Sasuke jumped and spun around, comeing face to face with his smirking older brother. (2)

"It's rare that you show interest in anything. I guess I _could _splurge, and seeing as how your graduation is coming up, and the money I won't have to spend on your college education, I know I can afford it from the allowance in your private funds." Itachi rambled, half dragging Sasuke to the stage. There was a table set up, another masked person manning it. On the table were pictures of the people on the stage. Itachi picked up the picture of the blond and nodded to the man, or at least Sasuke assumed it was a man, who nodded back. Itachi handed the picture to his little brother, who turned it over to see that there was information on the back about said blond, including some medical history.

Itachi returned after a few minutes, the masked man behind him. "Take good care of your new pet Sasuke. I have a taxi waiting for you outside, it will take you to the place where you will pick it up in ten minutes. Feel free to try it out there before you bring it home." Itachi said, handing a card to Sasuke. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to host."

* * *

1) Otouto- younger brother

2) Aniki- Older Brother

* * *

Well, that was shorted than I wanted it to, but it ended right where it needs to... Next we'll see things from a more Naruto-ish point of view... And I know this isn't Thursday, but here the amazing thing: I have no homework this weekend... So, by next Thursday, I'll be able to get chapter two out! YAY!


	3. Chapter 2: Ends and Beginnings

Ugh... If school was the only thing I ever found stressful, I have to say, I would be a lot happier... but noooo... Karma decides that school life is not enough punishment... I might end up just changing majors... Gawd... I need a vacation...

**

* * *

My Master's Wish**

by: Kyuubikittykat13

Warnings: Yaoi, S/M, Lemon, SasuNaru, OOC-ness, Unnamed OCs, Self-beta'ed

Disclaimer: I really don't have anything left to make a witty comment about this so: I don't' own. Kisimoto-Sensei does.

* * *

When another trainer came out and unlocked Naruto, he felt two things. One was a sadistic joy that he was out of those prying, lustful eyes and that he would soon be freed from these people's hand and harsh rulings. The second thing was fear.

He knew what this meant. No slave would ever be sold to a one night trial this fast. It only meant that someone was rich enough to just buy him as a virgin.

He was led to another hotel's suite room, were he was helped dress. In all honesty, he like the clothing picked out for him. Not that he had much fashion sense, the only thing he was ever given as far as clothing goes was a dirty white tee-shirt that was always too big. No, he like it because it was bright. It was an cream orange, Susohiki (1) style kimono with black koi swimming on it and a black obi (2). Of course, it was very hard to put on. The last time he tried, he ended up ripping the tomoeri (3). This had resulted in a very harsh punishment, one that he was not eager to repeat.

The trainer instructed him on how to act, where to stand, and what to say when his new master arrived. It was nothing new, but it was important; it showed off how well he was trained, after all, there was nothing more shameful for a company or a slave then to be returned. So it was important that Naruto make a good impression. After a few minutes of arguing with the nagajuban (4), a peach color, of the kimono followed by the overly long haori (5), again peach, the trainer determined Naruto ready and went to greet the master and lead him to the room.

The only thing left for Naruto to do now was wait. Wait and pray to kami that his new master was at least decent. Or merciful, even. He had heard the horror stories of slave who were mistreated by bored masters, or sold from one harsh master to an even worse one. He could only cast his luck and hope that it was enough to keep him from getting some sadistic bastard who should have been castrated a long time ago. After all, there was no such thing as a good master.

Quickly getting bored, but knowing better than to move, Naruto looked around, as much as standing in his spot would allow him. Whoever it was must have a lot of money. After they all, not only did they afford him, but they were influential enough to get the Presidential Suite of the hotel. It was beautiful. There was a full sized bathroom that was at least ten times the size of the room he was allotted during his stay at the training site. There was also a kitchen and a pool. The bed was huge as well, at least half the size of the pool, dressed in green covers with a matching canopy. It really was a beautiful room and if Naruto hadn't been so scared about what would happen tonight, he probably would have been excited at staying in a place like this. He knew that the building held two suites, each one covered a half of the roof, including a balcony that oversaw the city.

All too soon, he heard voices heading his way. And that could only mean that his new master had arrived.

"I'm sure you'll find everything to your liking, Uchiha-san." That voice was defiantly the trainers. "Have a good night."

Naruto couldn't hear the others response, but knew there was one. "Uchiha-san," he would have to remember that. There was a brife pause, followed by the key fumbling in the lock.

Trepidation gripped Naruto as the door swung open to reveal his new master. It was a younger man, probably one of the youngest masters Naruto had ever seen. He was about six feet tall, with messy black hair and pallid skin. Naruto scanned the man quickly; a thin but healthy body, slender but dominating, feline like features. Then he reached the man's eyes...

Those eyes, they were so dark, there was almost no differentiating between the pupil and the iris. They were the same eyes Naruto had noticed from the stage, the same lonely, almost lost, look.

Naruto was snapped back from his trance when he head the door shut. Stepping forward exactly one step, he dropped to his knees, fell to his face and bowed to his new master, offering himself to him. "Master..." He muttered, and waited for the response.

*** WARNING: FROM HERE ON, THERE IS CONTENT OF THE SEXUAL NATURE. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 OR DO NOT LIKE/APPROVE YAOI, DO NOT READ... CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED***

"Stand up." The voice was a cool, smooth bass, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto looked up into the smirking raven hovering above him, then stood, careful not to trip on any of his three hems. Now was not the time to show off how klutzy he was.

The darker man walked around the blond, allowing his eyes and his hands to wander over his new property. Naruto repressed the desire he felt. It was too foreign, to strange.

"Excited, are we?" Asked that dark voice in his ear.

Naruto couldn't help but nod. He was still hard from the "show" earlier and now he had to deal with this? It was too much for him to try and hold back.

He never noticed that the Uchiha had untied his obi until he felt the kimono fall open and those sinful hands start working on the ties of the nagajuban. The large pail hands glided over his chest, causing Naruto to gasp when they ghosted over his nipples, to his shoulders, sliding the silk cloth off and allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing the rest of Naruto's body.

"Beautiful..."

Naruto had been called many things in his short life; whore and slut being the nicest two; but never had anyone called his body beautiful. If anything, he was always being told what was wrong with him. His shoulder weren't broad enough, his hair was an outrageous color for his oriental blood, and such. The small complement, although he was sure his master wouldn't know this, was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes.

The raven forced him to lie on the bed, on his back. Still slightly dazed, Naruto waited for what would come next... Then he noticed that said raven was undressing. His eyes were glued to the show in front of him. Inch after inch of pail skin was revealed; the broad shoulders, the rippling abs; every inch dignified as though royal. Naruto had to stop himself from whimpering.

Watching in a trance as his master made his way over to the king sized bed, Naruto shuddered. The man was the very definition of "hot".

The pail man stopped when he was hovering over Naruto and reached out to prepare him. Naruto reached out and grabbed the raven's wrist. "Please..." It was the only thing he could manage to say.

Surprise was evident in the dark orbs, but Naruto watched as they processed then understood his plea. He was already prepared, the show had seen to that. Instead, he allowed Naruto to grab a tube of lube and coat him with it, which was slightly unusual for a master, but then again, so was his age.

"Master..."

It was only a whisper, yet it sounded so loud, as the raven slowly pushed himself into the blond. Naruto arched his body up against the paler one as he felt the fullness that the Uchiha's organ gave him. It was way better than any of the simulations he had been given in training. Slowly the two bodies began moving together, and Naruto could feel his prostate being hit perfectly, stimulating his every nerve.

Each of his muscles were writhing in pleasure from the Uchiha's cock. Each time the organ seemed to go deeper and deeper, reaching farther into Naruto than any of the training tools. It was much better as well, he could feel the heat and the slickness of the Uchiha, the tools were always cold and dry.

Naruto couldn't help but moan loudly at the feeling of being penetrated in such a way. The raven reached out to stroke his cock, but Naruto knocked his hand away before he could stop himself; and he never realized it either, he was too far gone.

All to quickly, the whiteness of his orgasm covered him, blanketing the world. He could still feel the Uchiha moving as he clenched around the ravine's cock, then he felt the white heat that was his master's seed filling him. Slowly, he came out of his orgasm and passed out into sleep.

* * *

1) A style of kimono mostly worn by geisha and dancers. They're longer than the normal kimono.

2) Sash that ties the kimono on women.

3) Collar of the kimono

4) Underskirt, normally very ornate.

5) Over coat for a kimono

All information can be found at wikipedia. Go look it up there if you don't believe me or want a better description.

* * *

Ugh... I know... this was supposed to be out at least three hours ago... But, believe me when I say that my stress has just seemed to be building. Thanks to all my reviewers, you will probably never realize how much you keep me going! Lemon aside, this is probably the hardest chapter for me to write... I just had to keep stopping every couple of sentences to make sure I kept the limit up... (10 points to anyone who can pick out what the limit is!) All that aside... I'm going to get some sleep then update this to TONFA, so that if this ever goes down again, at least there will be a copy of it up online!

Again, thank you to all my reviewers. You are a small light in my dark time, but a light nonetheless!

Also, I did type this up at 1 in the morning after getting about three hours average sleep this week. Please feel free to inform me of any typos I might have missed.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams and Wishes Part one

Sorry, this was supposed to be out last week, but I didn't have the draft finished and I was going to update during my vacation, but then an emergency came up, and I wasn't even able to do my homework, much less work on this. I'm sorry, but here is the newest update! And this was over four pages handwritten (again, this is how I draft all my chapters, it's easier...) And there was a reason I wrote the last chapter that way. It was more of a Naruto point of view, but from a third person... Yes, stories are written that way, happens all the time actually... But I hope this chapter will clear up why my lemon wasn't as steamy as they normally are... and this is only the first half... Thought I would just get it out as soon as possible. I'll start working on the other part as soon as possible, and update it as soon as I'm finished with it. It's just been a busy couple of weeks.

**

* * *

My Master's Wish**

By: Kyuubikittykat13

Warnings: OOC, AR (forgot that one… whoops), SMUT, FLUFF, WAFF, YAOI, SASUNARU, UNNAMED OC, SELF BETA-ED, All of my usual junk…

Disclaimer: If I owned… Really people, use your heads… I wouldn't be writing here, I would be a professional writer somewhere… Instead of a broke college student. Kishimoto-Sensei owns.

Chapter 3: Wishes and Dreams (Pt. 1)

* * *

Sasuke woke up felling more content than he ever had before. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the warm and slight, yet strangely relaxing, weight upon his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, only to have the dark orbs assaulted by yellow. He blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting, and slowly the blob of yellow became the unruly and spiky blonde hair of a young boy.

The memories of last night returned to him and Sasuke smirked. The boy, Naruto if he remembered the name correctly, had seemed so demanding and needy. He had to wonder if Naruto even knew that he was doing half the things he did or how wanton he acted. But Sasuke could remember clearly: the way he blushed; his loud, provocative moans of "more" and "faster"; the way his body writhed in pleasure; his begging. All of it stood out in vivid detail to Sasuke. Especially the way those blue eyes shone with lust, become like sapphires.

While lost in thought, Sasuke absently started to run pale fingers through the blonde strands. The boy unconsciously snuggled closer and Sasuke was briefly shocked at the pronouncement of the boy's hips and ribs. He looked down and took an inventory of his purchase, or rather, Itachi's gift. The boy was thin, too thin for his age; his skin tone looked like it had once been a nice full tan but suffered from extreme lack of sunlight. The hair was long, and slightly matted, showing that he had only been allowed a bare minimum amount of hygiene. Sasuke was sure the boy was suffering from malnutrition and wanted a doctor's opinion on how much health the boy was actually in, and how to get him back to "full health", where ever that might be.

But first things first, he needed to get Naruto out of here without raising much suspicion. And the boy really needed a bath.

Sasuke detached himself and crawled out of the king sized bed. Naruto stirred slightly at his loss of warmth, but remained asleep. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small smirk at the childlike way that Naruto clung to his pillow. He really was too cute for his own good.

When Sasuke returned from filling the tub, the boy was still asleep, completely dead to the world. Sighing, he scooped the blonde into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

Naruto was shocked awake as warm water enveloped his body. He looked around and saw his new Master, standing there in a pair of boxers, looking slightly amused.

"Well, glad to see you're awake. Let's get you washed up and dressed, then I'll call for a taxi." He said, kneeling down. He grabbed the shampoo and started scrubbing the bonde mop of hair. "You're not sore anywhere, are you?"

"N-no..."

"Good."

Naruto was confused at this to say the least. His Master, the person who owned him; who would, and could, do anything he wanted to his body, was taking care of him. He couldn't stop his eyes from watering.

Sasuke stopped. "Did some of the soap get in your eyes?"

"Why?" It was only a whisper but Sasuke still caught it.

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this? Why bother? Why even to bother to take care of me?" Naruto asked loudly, tears falling freely now.

"Because, your mine," Sasuke growled in response, shocking Naruto into silence. He continued to scrub his hair then rinsed and conditioned it. It needed to be cut. "I take it you know how to wash yourself. Here's the soap. Call me if you need anything."

Naruto sat still for a moment, trying to process what happened. Slowly, and still in a daze, Naruto picked up the soap and washed cloth and proceeded to wash his body. Just as he was finishing up, his master walked in.

"I got you some different cloths," he said, holding them up. "I hope their they're the right size, I had to guess."

Naruto only nodded, dumbfounded.

"Obviously, you can't wear that kimono around outside, you'll attract too much attention."

"O-oh... Thank you... Master." Naruto finally said, still confused.

"Don't call me 'master' in public. Sasuke will do just fine."

"Ye, Sasuke-sama."Naruto respond, almost automatic as he got out.

_'Hm... Perhaps he won't be able to overcome some of the things ingrained into him. Well, it's better than nothing.'_ Sasuke thought, watching the blonde dry off. "I also got a call from my older brother. We'll grab something to eat on the way."

* * *

Well, there's the first part... Wonder what Itachi wants... hmm... The next chapter is all about Sasuke's house. And Tsunade... At least their not trying to kill each other... yet... ... ...

Anyway, Please read and review... I need some more energy... and reviews are like my little batteries... Thank you, and, again, sorry for the delay.


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams and Whishes Part two

This is a small reply to Vixie795:

Thanks for the review, I love to hear that people like my style of writing. I wish you had left your email so I could respond to it more personally. There are reasons most of the chapters aren't longer, the main one being I don't have time to type them up. I type them up on the days when I should be working on homework. This chapter and the last one were originally supposed to be one, but with all that I have going on, I don't have the time to type them. The other is that I hand write the chapters in between classes. I spend a lot of time getting the chapter just to where I want it, and I wanted these chapter to just be one, but I wasn't going to get it typed and I knew people wanted an update. I try to update every two weeks, and I try to stay regular about it. Sometimes things happen, but I hope to get longer chapters over the summer when I have more time. Thanks again, and I hope you keep reading!

And to all my readers: I do like to hear what you think, good or bad. Just remember that flaming the story is not appreciated. If you want to tell me that I'm doing a bad job of writing, tell me how to fix it or where I've gone wrong. I had issues with random flame-spam before and I hate it. And I do take the time to respond to all my reviews, even if it's a simple thank you, just to let you know that I take all that you say to heart!

And now, on to the chapter.

**

* * *

My Master's Wish**

By: Kyuubikittykat13

Warnings: OOC, AR, SMUT, FLUFF, WAFF, YAOI, SASUNARU, UNNAMED OC , SELF BETA-ED, All of my usual junk…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be on some Island Paradise right now, eating my twice my weight in Pocky... Unfortunately, Itachi stole the pocky and Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto.

Chapter 4: Wishes and Dreams (Pt. 2)

* * *

The drive was rather uneventful. Neither boy knew what to say to the other, so both stayed in a slightly uncomfortable silence, pondering their own thoughts and wondering what the other was thinking.

They finally arrived at the mansion and Naruto was amazed. If the hotel suite was impressive, this was mind blowing. The white building was three stories high and three times the width. And the yard seemed to be its own little park; bushes, trees, and flowers growing neatly in little areas.

Sasuke sighed as the cab rolled to a stop. "Someone will be out to pay you shortly," he said. The man nodded and Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Come, I'll show you where you'll be staying," he instructed, grabbing a thin bony wrist.

As Naruto was being led up the stairs to the front door, a tall man in a black suit walked down to the cab. Once inside, Naruto saw another man, this one slightly taller than his master and looking almost exactly the same, save the two lines under the dark eyes.

"Little Brother," He greeted, inclining his head slightly. His voice was deeper and at the same time lighter than Sasuke's.

"What do you want me for, Itachi?" Sasuke said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Itachi grinned. "Just wanted to congratulate you on being class Valedictorian. And to tell you that you have a meeting with the university's President at 2:30 on Thursday to talk about the graduation speech." Itachi said. Sasuke merely fumed at being summoned home for something so trivial.

"Fine. Just call Tsunade-san for me. I want her to take a look at the boy and see if there is anything we should know about him health wise. And now, if you'll excuse me." Sasuke growled, grabbing Naruto again and walking him to a beautiful cherry staircase, well polished. It led to the second floor, which was well cleaned and organized as well. Sasuke led him down the hall to a room that had it's door room was also very neat and had an attached bathroom. Its bed was just as large as the one in the hotel, only this one was dressed in black and had no canopy. The dark curtains were parted to reveal the sun and the garden outside, and several rock and punk band posters hung on the walls. Another door led to what Naruto supposed was the closet and the desk in the corner was covered with books, papers, and a laptop computer. It gave off a very dark and lonely feeling.

"This is my room, you'll be staying in here for now," Sasuke commented nonchalantly.

Naruto merely nodded, staring blankly at the glass French doors that led to the outside veranda. He could only see a part of it, but already he knew he wanted to go into the garden; look at the flowers, sleep in the shade of a sakura tree, sit by the pond and feed koi. He could only imagine what such a place would look like, having never been in one.

Sasuke noticed where Naruto was staring, as well as the wistful look on the blonde's face. "Would you like to go see it?"

"Can I?" Those eyes were so hopeful, so happy, that Sasuke could have never said no. Gently sliding his arm around the thin boy's waist, he guided the small blonde to the balcony.

Naruto gasped in wonder at the beauty before him. Green ivy and roses wound their way up trellises. Small blossoms of pink, white, red, yellow, orange, and blue blossomed gracefully. Lilies, lilacs, tulips, and other such flowers grew everywhere, covering the ground that was not taken up by the stone pathway that wound itself through the garden. Sakura and Willow trees grew neatly in some of the areas, all smaller than the large Sakura tree that grew in the center of the garden. Below that tree was a small pond, covered in lily pads. Flowered bushes grew around the trees and stone lanterns lined the pathway.

Sasuke watched Naruto, who was looking out at the garden with awe. The boy had to be completely unaware of what he did to others, especially the youngest Uchiha. Gently he wrapped his arms around the shorter male. Unconsciously, Naruto leaned back into the Uchiha's strong arms. It was so peaceful here.

Both boys jumped at the sudden knock on Sasuke's door. Itachi's voice came from the other side.

"Tunade's here, little brother.

~*~*~*~

"Where on earth did you pick this runt up?"

Sasuke quickly covered Naruto's mouth, already seeing the potential outburst. "None of your business. Just do your job and tell me how healthy he is." Then he growled in the blonde's ear "Just sit there, be quiet and do what you're told."

Naruto harrumphed indignantly, but sat quietly on the stool.

"Brat…" Tsunade murmured, setting to work at once. She soon discovered that the boy was not shy. Tsunade said "take off your shirt" and the shirt was gone. No blush, no hesitation, no reaction at all. The second thing she found was that he was thin. Thin enough to be Anorexic, to the point where if he didn't start to gain weight, he would have to be hospitalized.

Tsunade turned to Sasuke, who had been there the whole time. "I don't know, nor do I care, where you got him. But you better hope he gains some weight if you want to keep him out of the hospital. I still want to do some blood work. Depending on where you got him, he could have worms of some sort, so I better test, just in case." She said, turning to her bag at this and pulling out a needle.

At this, Naruto fell from the stool and started trying to scramble away.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

Sasuke merely stood up and grabbed the boy, dragging him back. Naruto turned pleading blue eyes to him, fear evident. "Please don't do this to me! No, please no."

Sasuke sat down, pulling Naruto onto his lap. "Calm down."

Naruto stopped fighting back, whimpered and buried his face into Sasuke's chest, offering out his arm at the same time. He was still trembling and Sasuke could feel the front of his shirt getting wet. He was still whimpering softly.

Tsunade grabbed the offered arm and did her work quickly, ignoring the loud whimper that came when she inserted the needle. "I'll call when I have the result. Until then, try to make him eat something."

After she had left, Naruto was still shivering, eyes wide with fear and tears falling freely. Sasuke adjusted his hold and carried the boy up to his room. He sat the still trembling blonde down on the bed and then got him a glass of water from the sink.

"Here," he said gently, forcing the glass into the blonde's hands. Naruto took it, but didn't do anything. He was just sitting there as though in a trance.

"…er"

"What?" Sasuke couldn't even be sure he heard anything. It was so soft, like a whisper for help. The glass started to slip from Naruto's hands but Sasuke grabbed it before it could fall and placed it on the nightstand.

"Master!" Naruto breathed, burring his face into the raven's chest. Soon, the blonde was full out crying, loud sobs echoing in the enclosed room.

Unsure of what to do, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy, listening to him cry.

'What on earth happened to him?'

* * *

Uh-oh... looks like I'll have to add Angst to the list now... Geeze... well, I saw this comeing. Next chapter should be a little lighter. I was debating ending with a lemon, but Naruto can't ask for sex, Sasuke has to be the one to start it... seeing as it's an S/M relationship. Poor Naruto...

Wow... 1,259 words in the story alone... And kudos to me for such an early release. Please leave a review! As I said, I love hearing what people think, good or bad. Just if you want to say that I'm doing awful, leave a reason for why, so I can improve. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5: Past and Present Pains

I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!! *Dodges thrown items* I've just been so busy since school let out... I'm taking summer classes, and I had a job, and I just haven't had time to write... BUT... I've finally got it done. I have more free time now that I'm not at home because I'm not running everywhere to do errands for my Grandparents... T_T

Please don't kill me!!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... I did however call a plot twist!

Warning: All standard warnings from previous chapters apply... I don't feel like writing them out any more... this chapter has a bit of abuse (Sexual and physical) and I should add that I do not condone this being done to anyone... which is probably why it was so hard to write... lol

* * *

My Master's Wish By Kyuubikittykat13

Chapter 5: Past and Present Pains

_**

* * *

"No..."**_

_A small blonde boy was pinned to the ground, naked, by three masked men, one pinning most of his body while the other two controlled his left arm. A fourth masked man slowly inserted a needle, draining the liquid into the boy's veins. As the strange liquid started to take affect, the boy was flipped over and his hands tied behind his back. He was rolled over onto his back again, so the men could watch the full effects take hold. The bright blue eyes started to glaze over, body covered with sweat and shaking, an erection growing._

_**"Please... Stop..."**_

_A boy around seven or eight was chained by his arms to a wall, blood freely flowing from six identical cuts on his cheeks, three on each side. Tears were mixing with blood, his legs shaking, head thrashing from side to side as he moaned. His breaths were becoming more and more shallow, and body more tense, until there was a sudden intake of breath, and crystal blue eyes shot open. The boy's knees gave out as he let out a long moan and eyes slid shut again. He had passed out._

_**"Stop... No... Please stop..."**_

_A masked man was standing while a blonde boy around eleven sucked on his erection. A hand was gripping the blonde strands, directing the head on how to move. The man let out a long groan of pleasure and the blonde sucked for a few more seconds before pulling back, a trail of cum leaking from the corner of his mouth. He looked up expectantly, holding his left arm out._

Naruto sat up quickly, shallow breaths being pulled from his lungs, body covered in sweat. He looked around, slightly surprised that he wasn't tied to a chair or in a punishment chamber. He looked around and slowly started to recall his surroundings. He felt movement behind him and blushed. It was unthinkable for a slave to sleep in the same bed as their master if the master hadn't been pleasured, so Naruto climbed out of the bed and curled up on the floor, next to the glass door. He stared out at the sky, seeing the stars for the first time in many, many years, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep again.

~~~~~~KYUUBIKITTYKAT13LURVS YOU~~~~~~

Sasuke woke up the next morning, only to find that Naruto wasn't beside him. Startled, he looked around and spotted the blonde sleeping on the floor, beside the doors that led to the veranda, basking in a pool of early morning sun.

Last night, the boy had cried himself to sleep, clinging to Sasuke like a little child would cling to their mother. Sasuke had watched him for a while, before falling asleep himself.

He got out of the bed and walked over the the blonde, kneeling down, then touched him, gently petting the golden locks. Cerulean eyes opened slowly and looked up innocently.

"M-master?"

"I'm surprised. I expected you to sleep beside me the whole night," Sasuke said, standing up. He turned to walk away but was stopped by a tan hand gripping his pant leg.

Naruto had disappointed his master...

"I'm sorry..." the boy murmured the boy sadly, looking down. He then nuzzled his head close to Sasuke's morning erection. "Please, Master, allow me to make it up to you..." He said, looking up with those wide, innocent, blue orbs. A hand brushed over the bulge and Sasuke could barely suppress his shudder.

~~~~~~WARNING: LEMON YAOI SECTION AHEAD: DON'T LIKE OR TOO YOUNG DON'T READ!!!!~~~~~~

"Well, then... make it worth my while." Sasuke growled, unable to hide his desire. He wondered what it was about those blue eyes that could make him loose his control like this.

Naruto pulled his master's pants down, freeing the swollen rod, and started to lick at the tip. He watched his masters reactions as he moved his tongue over the head of the erection then kissed the tip. Slowly, he started to engulf it, moving his tongue and swallowing and sucking as he moved further down, till he reached the base. Then he started bobbing his head, sucking and licking the whole time.

He waited till his master was near completion then pulled back.

"Are you still going to punish me?"

"If you don't finish that I will," Sasuke growled. Naruto went to finish bringing his master off when he was pulled back. "But I have a better idea."

Naruto suddenly found himself bent over the edge of the bed, pants torn off of his body, baring himself. He gasped loudly as two fingers were trust inside him, dry. After a few seconds of stretching, Naruto felt the hard limb of his master enter him, and screamed in pleasure.

"Auhn... Master... thank you..."

Sasuke was surprised by how tight Naruto still was, even though he was a trained slave. He started thrusting relentlessly, aiming for the spot that made Naruto scream louder. He knew he had found it when the blonde screamed and clenched around him. Sasuke smirked, as he continued to abuse the spot, listening as Naruto was rendered unable to express the pleasure he was feeling and was reduced to gasps and whines. He went harder and deeper as the tanned back started to arch, meeting each thrust of his hips.

Naruto was crying in pleasure, silently thanking his master, unable to utter more than a gasp or moan. His body shuddered as he reached his limit, then tumbled over the edge, due to the care of his master.

Sasuke growled as he felt those walls tighten around him, sucking him in as his slave came. He managed a few more thrust before he followed him, thrusting deep into his slaves hole as he came.

They stood like that for a few moments, before Sasuke pulled out, cum following his flaccid penis. He pulled Naruto into his arms and sat on the bed, holding the blonde close. Naruto snuggled up into his master, much like a cat that was starving for attention.

"Well, if you two are done, Sasuke I would like to see you downstairs..."

Sasuke glared over his shoulder at his brother. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"You wouldn't have heard me over the poor boys screams. The maids are terrified that you were torturing someone." Itachi said, grinning. Naruto had fallen asleep, still curled up against his master.

~~~~~~LEMON END~~~~~~

~~~~~~KYUUBIKITTYKAT13LURVSYOU!~~~~~~

"So what do you want?"

"I take it you know our cousin, Neji, is having his announcement party today, right? So, are you taking the blonde? Every dog needs to be walked outside, and they need to obey their master while on the leash. It would be good training for him."

"Fine, fine... I can see what your doing. I'll take out every now and then. Happy?"

"Very. I'll send word to Neji that you will be going in my place."

* * *

Well, that was... about average length for me actually... and now for a special omake! (Since I made you wait TWO MONTHS for that... eh he he he... I'm screwed, arn't I...) (And just so you know, this takes place in the Narutoverse)

* * *

OMAKE: The "Mr. Fluffy" Problem

* * *

"HEY! ITACHI!! WAKE UP!

Itachi rolled over, completely ignoring the pounding on his bedroom door. On the other side, Tobi banged on the door, still yelling loudly.

"Hey, un, Kisami, what would it take to wake up Itachi, yeah?" Dedara asked, holding a cup of coffee.

"The Apocalypse," Kisami answered immediately, not even missing a beat with his cooking. Itachi cooked ever other meal, by using some cooking show he had Sharingan'd, but Kisami was always in charge of the morning meal. Itachi was impossible to get up.

The two continued their small talk, fully ignoring Tobi.

A few minutes later, Dedara realized something was wrong.

"You hear that too, yeah?"

"Hear what?" he asked before realizing what was wrong... Tobi had stopped yelling... "Oh, Kami..."

Then there were a few squeals like a pig, followed by rapid apologies. Itachi walked out of his room, half asleep, dragging Tobi, then deposited him at Dedara's feet.

"I believe this is yours..." he said, before heading back into his room.

O.o... OMGWTFITACHIISHAWT!!!

"Tobi, what's that, uh?"

"A teddy bear..."

"Where'd ya get it, yeah?"

"Itachi's room."

"WHAT???"

"Hey, look! A diary!"

"He's going to kill us, yeah..."

O.o... OMGWTFITACHIISHAWT!!!

"KASAMI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MR. FLUFFY??? WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM?"

Kisami turned around and looked at the very distressed Itachi, confused.

"Whose 'Mr. Fluffy'?"

And for the first (and probably the last) time, Kisami saw Itachi start to cry.

O.o... OMGWTFITACHIISHAWT!!!

"Oh, my kami, this is rich!"

"He'll kill us... Oh, we're dead, yeah..."

* * *

So, that is the poor story of Mr. Fluffy... (Mr. Fuffy is copyright of me... please don't steal him with out my permission... Please? He's all I own...)

Read and Review plz!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Parties are a waste of time

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke. Nor do I own Naruto. And I don't own Itachi, no matter how much I wish I did. *warning: random babble at this point* I do, however, own the d&d Ninja-Elf named Kus-Kus. She doesn't appear in the story though. And my beta/master owns her twin, Suki. Don't steal them... or my master might hunt you down... She has Itachi and Sasuke plushies on her side.

Warning: If I haven't scared you off yet, I doubt you're going to be chased away anytime soon. But this chapter is (hopefully) a little lighter than the last ones... Oh, and there's a possessive Sasuke running rampant. But then again, when isn't he?

* * *

My Master's Wish: By Kyuubikittykat13

* * *

Chapter 6: Parties are a waste of time.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto struggled to put on the tie to the suit Itachi had gotten for him. After a few moments more of observing the hapless blonde, he finally walked over and grabbed Naruto's hands, pulling them away.

"Here, Dobe, I'll fix it," he said, showing the blonde. "I can't believe that you can manage to put on a complicated kimono, but you don't even know how to tie a tie."

Naruto glowered, before he could responded, however, the tie was pulled tight and he found himself being tugged into his master's arms.

"I personally don't care; you'll look sexy in anything. I do like the 'leash' aspect of the tie, though," Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear before biting it gently.

Naruto could feel his face heat up and automatically responded to his master's actions, pressing his body closer. He allowed his face to be directed away so that the raven could ravish his exposed neck, whimpering and moaning at the small nips.

Sasuke allowed himself to indulge for a few moments before pulling away. "This will have to wait for later or we'll be late to Neji's party," he said as he pulled away.

Naruto almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but managed to restrain himself. It was his master's wants that mattered after all. He waited for Sasuke to walk past him before following at the proper distance.

The ride was a short trip, which was made longer by the amount of traffic. During that time, Sasuke explained what was to be expected from Naruto.

"And last, but most importantly, don't call me 'Master.' I only want that term to be used when you are attending to my needs, understand?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Naruto knew some masters were particular about the way their slaves treated them around others, to the point where some slaves were locked in rooms when not in use. He was lucky to be allowed off his master's estate, and was determined to prove he could handle it.

The limo the two had been riding in had finally pulled up to a large house that rivaled the Uchiha's. A butler opened the door allowing both men out. Naruto stared in awe for a few moments before following Sasuke up the steps to the wide open front door. Inside a maid took both their jackets to be hung up while another showed them to parlor, where a crowd of people were talking and drinking.

"Ever have alcohol before?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed a glass of Champaign off the nearest waiter. Naruto shook his head 'no' in response. "Well, I don't recommend you start tonight," Sasuke advised.

At that moemtn, a tall, younge man with light eyes and long black hair walked up to them. "Sasuke, I almost didn't believe your brother when he said you would be coming. And I thought for sure he was joking when he said you would be bringing a friend." The man looked at Naruto, as though seeing right through him.

"Hn. Neji, this is Naruto. Naruto, may I introduce you to Neji Hyuuga, newly announced heir to the Hyuuga Corporation," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto to his side with a firm grip on the blonde's arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-sama," Naruto said, bowing as much as he could with the Uchiha's grip on him.

"Neji is fine," was the response, pail eyes still observing the boy. "Hinata's over there, with her boyfriend. I'm sure you'd like to congratulate her." He gestured to a gathering of older men, standing in a circle. Just as they were leaving, a young red-head, with green eyes heavily outlined in black, walked up to Neji, holding two glasses.

Sasuke noticed Naruto watching and smirked. "The red head is Gaara, Neji's lover," he whispered in the blonde's ear.

Naruto nodded, suppressing the shiver that wanted to run through his body, and looked at the group they were approaching. It was easy for him to tell which one was Hinata. She looked a lot like Neji, with the same pail eyes and hair that was such a dark black, it looked almost blue in the light. Beside her stood a grinning brunette with wild hair, sharp eyes, and triangle tattoos on his face.

The girl spotted them and stopped mid-sentence to go greet them. "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you could make it. Neji-nii said you might be coming with a friend." At this she turned to Naruto. "Konnichiwa (1), my name is Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Hinata."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said, smiling and bowing.

"Hinata, congratulations. May I ask what you're going to be going for?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going for my teaching degree," she said, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure you'll be an excellent teacher. After all, their program is top-notch, I would know. Oh, and I have a favor to ask, privately," Sasuke responded. "Naruto will be with us."

Hinata nodded, then excused herself to her guests. She then led them to a small patio that was less crowded.

"I'm asking you this because I trust you. Due to his past, Naruto was unable to have a proper schooling. I was wondering if you could help him catch up a little bit."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, then at Naruto, then back at Sasuke, an understanding dawning on her face. "Sasuke, is he a…" She hesitated, not wanting to say.

"Yes."

"Sasuke, you do realize that that's illegal, right?"

Sasuke glared.

"Fine fine…" Hinata said, seriously considering them for a few moments. Then she sighed. "I'll help you. But the moment I feel you're mistreating him, I'll report you, cousin or not," she said, throwing her own glare at the Uchiha. It was surprising to see such a sweet girl throw such a deadly look around.

Sasuke nodded, understanding. Knowing she had gotten her point across, she went back to her boyfriend.

There were a few seconds of silence, the only sound was the drifts of conversation wafting out onto the patio.

"Sasuke-sama… why…" Naruto asked, voice shaking.

"I want you to able to rely on yourself."

Silence fell over them again, and it took some time for Sasueke to realize Naruto was crying.

"What's the matter?" He asked, startled.

"Why? Why are you doing all this for me? Like I was someone important? I'm nothing."

"You are important," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto to him. Naruto fell automatically into his arms, and began crying on his chest.

Naruto didn't understand. When he heard his master talk to him like that, it was as though something was pulling at his heart. He had never been treated like that before in his life. It was the moment when he was in those strong arms that he didn't want to end.

Sasuke stepped back a small bit and tilted Naruto's face up towards his. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before taking Naruto's lips in a soft kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before they slid closed. He pushed his body closer to his master's. His heart beat wildly, both scared and excited. This was something he had been missing. This was something he wanted, needed, and his instincs were yelling at him, warning him. This was something he should never feel, for anyone. Feelings were dangerous, and he learned early from his harsh training to protect himself, and the easiest way to do that was not to feel. It was little wonder he didn't understand what he was feeling at that moment. He was falling, hard and fast, and his heart was telling him that when he hit the bottom, it would hurt.

* * *

1) "Konnichiwa" is spelled correctly. And for the record, there is no "official" spelling for Japanese words, seeing as Romaji is not set in stone. Japanese is based off of syllables, making it hard to convert to a language using the Roman alphabet.

* * *

I've had the draft for this since… September…

*hides* You know… if you kill me, I won't be able to finish it…

I know… I've been bad… very bad… I always whine to myself when stories take a long time to update… then it takes me FOUR months to update myself… You know… I think I'm going to stop trying to update during school and just write it out, and update when I have my breaks… like now…

Uh, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years to everyone…

Hopefully it will only take me two months to update this time…

Lemon next chapter… I think… *checks plot*

EDIT: Thank you to keshia_515 for pointing out a slight typo... XD... I wonder how that missed my attention...

Read and Review! And please don't kill me…


End file.
